


Comfortingly Large

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [23]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Despite what anyone else might say about it, Chirrut loves Baze's size.
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Comfortingly Large

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: size difference

Chirrut had always appreciated Baze. He was kind, and strong, and gentle, and capable of great things. A model Guardian.

  
As they had grown together, Baze had kept growing. He was a comforting presence, and usually never far from Chirrut’s side. Chirrut loved waking up in Baze’s arms, surrounded by his lover. Chirrut was not necessarily a small man, he was reasonably tall and certainly muscular in his own right. But Baze was large. Large all over.

  
At the moment Chirrut was quite content to let his body rise and fall over Baze, his lover’s thick cock stretching his muscles and filling him up. Baze’s hands covering his hips and leaving fingertip bruises behind.


End file.
